


Tired of fighting

by Luni_Ashley_Ambrose



Series: Sweetz - Gaming Gods [2]
Category: Days Gone (Video Game), The Sweetz, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gaming, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ashley_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ashley_Ambrose





	Tired of fighting

He couldn’t fight anymore. He was tired and beaten down. Once again. 

His barbed wire bat placed next to his pillow as he laid down on the dirty covers. This heat was killing him.

  
Tomorrow he had to get out of the camp to hunt some deer. To get some delicious meat. But hunting wasn’t something he liked. Killing animals was something Tyler really disliked.

A long sigh left his lips before he finally fell asleep. Tyler knew out there were so much more zombies he had to fight.

 

 

_He stepped out of the portal, smiling. Tyler loved playing Days Gone. Every day he’d step into that game, spending time there. Just killing Zombies for fun._  
_Being able to be a part of every game he wanted made gaming so much more fun._

 

_„How’s it going, Breezus?“ he heard Dilly asking from the kitchen. The microwave beeping._  
_„Better than your food, I guess. You should take cooking classes instead of putting people on hooks.“ Breezus laughed, joining his buddy in the kitchen for a while before he’d step back into his game._

 

 

Once again the bike broke. Tyler wasn’t driving too well, breaking it over and over again. Silently he would roll his eyes and fix it before continuing his search for the bunker he knew the nest had to be.

  
But instead of burning the nest down he would get attacked by a bunch of Zombies. With a smile on his lips and the barbed wired bat he fought back, eventually taking all of them down.

 

Tyler returned to his camp, laying down on the bed. „Soon I'll need to find another game…“ he mumbled before returning to the reality.

 


End file.
